thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail "Abby" Stark
History Tony Stark likes women, but what if the protection failed? It just so happened to be the case with Abby’s mother, Isabelle. Her mother had attended an expo hosted by Stark Industries, and her family software company was premiering a new security software program. She somehow managed to catch the play-boy’s eye, and a very passionate, hot filled night followed. Tony took Isabelle to bed, and lavished her with romance. When the expo was over, they went their separate ways. Nine months later, Abby was born. However, she was given her mother’s surname of Rasmussen from Rasmussen Incorporated. Yes, Isabelle was the Heiress of a well known computer security software company. Like her unknown father, Abby was an inventive genius and possessed a superior intellect. When she was four, she built her first computer complete with an operating system and software that she designed. When she was six, she invented and built a working engine that used ordinary water to run. Abby was of course covered in the news and media, and that may have created her current predicament. She graduated high school at the age of 12, and would be working on her last year of her master’s degree in engineering. She would be two years shy of achieving her bachelor’s in computer science. However, that is to be placed on hold at the moment. Abby was studying quietly in the park, when masked men kidnapped her. When she came to, she was in a windowless warehouse and forced to complete a weapon of mass destruction. She knew that the moment she completes it, she will be dead like her mother. But they will make sure her body will be found, however before that could happen she was rescued by her father in his armor. She now lives with him in Stark Tower, learning to take over his superhero mantle. While he still goes by Iron Man, she had taken on the superhero name, Iron Girl. Personality Abby is a very smart girl, but she is rather shy. That maybe due to her spending all her time with either her father or her siblings, and thus she doesn’t make friends easily. She believes that brains are stronger than brawn. From an early age, she had learned to take care of herself and be independent from others. She is generally a happy teenager unless someone or something threatens what she holds near and dear to her heart. She will retreat when confronted and if a stranger approaches. Powers and Abilities Powers Without her armor, Abby is just a normal human. 'Iron Girl Armor' Iron Girl's primary powers come from her armored suit. ''Support Powers'' Suiting up the Iron Armor: The armor used to require several machines to put on the suit, in a lengthy process. Later, this was changed to having it in a suitcase, which shortened the suiting up time, but was not very effective on the battlefield. *''Superhuman Strength:'' She is capable of lifting up to over 100 tons when wearing her armor. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *''Flight:'' The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 8, in recent comics however Iron Girl has been depicted as able to reach orbital velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. *''Power Cells:'' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the arc reactor that also powers the suit. *''Energy Conversion Power Recharge:'' The armor is also able to convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *''Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:'' The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *''Energy Absorption:'' The armor is also able to drain multiple forms of energy for its own use. *''Magnetism:'' The armor can use magnetism to pull or push metal objects at will. *''Artificial Intelligence:'' An internal artificial intelligence operating system that provides strategies, background information on opponents, and on surroundings and the current status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *''Sensor Systems:'' Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scans that allowed Iron Girl to take the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans and monitors. These scans also provided Abby with real-time personal physiological data. An all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections--often came in handy. It should be noted that the armor scans, radars, and environmental sensors were running at all times, recording everything Iron Girl came in contact with. A magnometer was installed in the left wrist, while both gauntlets had atomic-force microscopes installed in the thumbs and index fingers that were capable of seeing to the nano scale. *''Invisibility:'' Advanced composite ceramics, fused with a kevlar-like polymer are backed by optical fiber networks, that, working in synch with an array of poly-carbon head hologram generators cause the armor to be invisible to any form of detection, including night vision, infrared, and enhanced super-human senses. To further thwart detection systems the suit houses an active noise-reduction engine for silent stalking. And to achieve total silent running, the armor even stores the CO 2 produced by the wearer--releasing it through small vents only when circumstances are right. *''Holographic Decoys:'' Untraceable holographic duplicates of himself that are generated from the suit. They are projected in a way to look real, and show no trace of their origins. *''Spider-Sense:'' Abby's father made a built-in neural net that replicated Spider-Man's pheromone-based defenses, creating her own Spider Sense. *''Override:'' When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. ''Defensive Powers'' Crystallized Iron Armor: The armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a molecularly aligned matrix of crystallized iron enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other metals like titanium, creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazing resilience and protection. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Her armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks(see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when she he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Abby is very confident in her suit's defensive abilities. *''Energy Shield:'' Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. ''Offensive Powers'' *''Repulsor Rays:'' The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. *''Unibeam:'' A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some Arc Reactor energy backing it up. *''Lasers:'' Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding. *''Pulse Bolts:'' Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. *''Energy Blade:'' Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from her left arm, could also be flattened into a shield on her hands, or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. *''Pulse Barrage:'' Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Girl's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. An upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. *''Nanobots:'' Tiny nanobots can attack machines and tear into their armor. A certain variety used against aliens can turn their biological weaponry against them. *''Freon Stream:'' An attack capable of freezing the air. *''Smart Missiles:'' The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with minimal payload. *''Missile Box:'' Similar to an assault helicopter rocket pack, holds several missiles of up to eight types rockets, including Anti-Tank, Anti-Ship, Spent Uranium Core Armor-Piercing, Flame Bomb, Fire Suppressant, Smoke, Tear Gas, Radio Repeater and a Mini-Nukes. Each type of missile can scan and target several targets at once and fire at a moments notice. The missile can also reach Mach 2 in under 5 seconds. *''Monobeam:'' A powerful beam used on early versions of the Iron Armor. However, it's range was only a few yards. Fires a standard laser beam. *''Gauntlet Mini-canon:'' This variably configured gun contains eight kinds of specialty 3.9 mm ammo: Spent-Uranium-Core Armor-Piercing, High Explosive, Concussion Type, High Temperature Thermite, Tear Gas, Tracer, Flare and Smoke. They can be switched in the middle of combat instantly. *''Tri-beam:'' This version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the Arc Reactor, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged. It has considerable knockback. *''Multi-beam:'' As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. *''Pentabeam:'' The Pentabeam has microwave lensing that allows for directed beams of high joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. *''Omnibeam:'' Rather then only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired, is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Girl's vicinity, drawing it into her arc reactor, and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. *''Hyper-velocity Impact:'' The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame then everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Abby is going fast enough. *''Vibranium:'' Vibranium could be used in several ways, mostly against things that are made of metal. *''Plasma Discharge:'' A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. Abilities Like her father, Abby has his abilities but she doesn't have all of them. *''Industrial Genius:'' Like her father, Abby is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. Her intelligence is classed as above genius. She is one of the four smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to her remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where she is capable of using her available tools like her suit in unorthodox and effective ways. *''Expert Engineer:'' Like her father, Abby is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, machinery. *''Indomitable Will:'' Like her father, Abby is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. Strength Level Without her armor Abigail Stark possesses the normal strength of a normal human girl her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. The armor amplifies Stark's strength to incalculable levels, enabling her to normally lift (press) roughly 100 tons. If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve massively higher levels. Weaknesses Without her Iron Girl armor, Abby is vulnerable to attacks. Also, she is not like her father or older brother. However, if one were to plot her downfall then they would have to go after her family and friends. She is also compassionate about certain things, and is oblivious to other things. Paraphernalia Equipment Iron Girl wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. As the multi-billionaire heiress of a global corporation, and a genius-level inventor, Abby can procure or develop additional technology as needed. Transportation When not traveling in her armor, Abby's transportation needs are met either by her father or older brother. Weapons Varies with her armor. Notes *Her suit is currently powered with a built-in arch reactor. However once a life changing event takes place, she will be more like her father. *Has a conniving, thieving uncle that is very much like Obadiah Stane, and would like to get his hands on the shares of the family company that she now owns. Trivia *Believes she is the reason her mother is dead. Links Abigail Stark - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Stark Family Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Played by ABBY